¿Me converti en un gazimon?
by DannyNeko
Summary: Un dia como cualquier otro, en el que nunca nadie sospecharia que algo pasara, alguien es transportado a un mundo extraño, pero aun mas extrañamente él conoce. me inspire en un sueño, y posciblemente cambie el rating, pero dentro de mucho tiempo si lo hago
1. ¿Qué es esto?

Era un día como cualquier otro, una tarde normal en que regreso a mi casa a enviciarme directamente al Facebook y al World of Warcraft, pero algo cambio esa vez, después de chatear más de lo habitual con gente de lugares que ni sabía que existían, me iba ya a dedicar a los juegos en línea, pero no lo hice, por primera vez en mi vida me decidí mejor en ir a aprovechar tan bello día a las 5:00 pm, nublado pero sin amenazas de lluvia y un viento helado, de región andina, en la zona verde que queda detrás de mi barrio en los suburbios recién construido que linda en los límites de lo urbano, es que en lugar de "zona verde" son colinas hasta donde llega la vista, praderas y un bosque. Fije rumbo en dirección de ese bosque, llegue al punto donde limitan bosque y pradera, me acosté bajo la sombra de los árboles y coloque música en mi celular, nunca me he separado de él.

Y ahí estaba yo, disfrutando de la música sin que nada ni nadie me molestase, entonces escuche algo raro en el bosque como si algo hubiese caído en él, entonces mi instinto de científico investigador se vuelve a manifestar, y sin siquiera pensarlo una vez me adentro un poco en el bosque, hasta donde estoy acostumbrado a entrar, pero algo me hacía entrar aún más. Sentí una presencia, unas pisadas quebraron unas ramas secas y un viento proveniente de aquel lugar, camine cuidando que no se sintiera mi presencia y no encontré a nadie, pero si un cráter con una pequeña capsula en su centro, la cogí y la abrí, no encontré nada dentro, pero algo hizo que callera desmallado.


	2. ¡¿Pero qué!

Al despertar, inmediatamente vi que no estaba en el mismo bosque, además no estaba en ninguno, ¡Estaba en la ladera de una montaña rocosa! Todavía mantenía mi ropa, pero lo que me asusto de verdad fue el ver mi propia nariz, ahora era un hocico, me lo toque y era pequeño, al ver mis manos estas eran peludas y tenían garras bastante largas, me toque la cabeza y sentí unas orejas de conejo, ¡De conejo, ¿En qué momento me convertí en un conejo?! Miro detrás de mí y veo mi cola, pero no es de conejo, ¡Es de gato, ¿Cómo un conejo puede tener cola de gato?!

Observo a mi alrededor y veo un calmo lago un poco retirado y junto a un bosque, corro hacia él, pero al doblar mis rodillas las siento más arriba de donde deberían estar mis zapatillas, se sueltan un poco, miro y precisamente es porque tengo patas parecidas a las de gato, pero un tanto más largas, me siento y por mi falta de costumbre lo hago sobre mi cola, me levanto de un salto por el dolor, en definitiva esa era mi cola, intente moverla y acostumbrarme a ella, cuando mejore un poco al cabo de un buen rato, me volví a sentar teniendo un poco más de cuidado, me reviso bien las patas y me toca quitarme las zapatillas, veo que tengo almohadillas en ellas, me los toque y eran algo duros, reviso mis manos de nuevo y también tenían almohadillas. Me levanto ya descalzo, me toco llevarlos en una mano y caminar descalzo hasta ese lago, realmente pensé que sería más tedioso, pero fue incluso cómodo.

Al llegar al lago, observe mi reflejo en sus aguas, por mis ojos pasaban unas cicatrices. Al final lo entendí: ¡Me convertí en un Gazimon! ¡¿Por qué me convertí en un Digimon si se suponía que soy un humano?! ¿Y por qué en un Gazimon?

Después de haber meditado "tranquilamente" una respuesta en mi mente caminando en círculos y discutiendo solo, no se me ocurrió nada, me decidí a olvidar el tema por un momento y esperar que la respuesta fluyera.

Me acosté en el pasto cercano bajo un árbol, me abrí la chaqueta que siempre llevo puesta y con mis brazos como almohadas intentando relajarme un rato, pero ni bien cerré los ojos vino a mi como un relámpago el recuerdo de mi celular, rápidamente revise el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón y lo sentí, me relaje y lo saque, revise la hora y eran las 5:40 pm, el día era precisamente el mismo viernes y aun había señal.

Bueno, creí que aún estaba en el planeta tierra y aun en la cobertura de mi operador, pero de todas formas no tenía ni idea de donde estoy. Así que mejor coloque algo de música a sonar y me acosté nuevamente, mejor pensar en todo esto mas tarde.


	3. La èpica batalla

Escuche un sonido extraño, unas pisadas a mi izquierda, escondidas entre unos arbustos, me levanto y me preparo para cualquier cosa sin moverme, luego unas frente a mí y rápidamente un viento cruzo por mi derecha y escuche una maliciosa risa detrás mío, entre las hojas del árbol. Me doy la vuelta y me coloco en mi acostumbrada postura básica de karate, una pierna doblada frente a la otra estirada, los brazos uno frente a otro como en la postura de espera del boxeo pero con las palmas abiertas. Sin previo aviso caigo al suelo después de que mi cola fuera halada y algo corriera mi pata doblada, el dolor de que me halaran la cola y el que alguien se halla sentado de lado sobre mi espalda me impidieron levantarme.

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunto una voz femenina aunque fuerte y autoritaria, no respondí y eso hizo que halara más fuerte mi cola y que gritara de dolor –no vas a hablar, ¿eh?

Realmente no podía hablar, me soltó la cola y luego me giro quedando yo de espaldas al suelo, puso una para en mi pecho y me hizo otra vez la misma pregunta. Nuevamente no pude responder, pero esta vez por la sorpresa de lo que había frente a mis ojos.

Observe una pata de cierta manera parecida a las mías, solo que sin las largas garras grises y con el pelaje blanco hasta el medio, de ahí en adelante amarillo a excepción de su abdomen que también era del mismo tono de blanco, sobre este un collar de pelo cubría totalmente lo que es su pecho, sus brazos tenían unos guanteletes morados y estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, con un símbolo de Yin y Yang en las muñecas y sus manos con tres dedos, su cabeza era amarilla, bajo sus enfadados ojos color azul unas líneas moradas en zigzag, y sus orejas que parecían de zorro tenían la punta blanca. Menciono algo pero no lo escuche por lo hipnotizado que estaba mientras que se acachaba para acercarse más a mí.

-Solo lo repetiré esta ultima vez, ¿Quién eres?- dijo descruzando los brazos y preparando una garra para golpearme si no respondía.

-¿Ah?- fue lo único que pude decir, saliendo del embobamiento y totalmente confundido no es fácil decir algo diferente.

-OK "Ah" ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Agite mi cabeza y forcejeo un poco infructuosamente, con una mano me limpio los parpados y cierro fuertemente los ojos antes de abrirlos nuevamente, y lo único que pude decir fue -¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en mi montaña idiota- Dijo y luego aplico más peso en su pata –y me gustaría saber qué haces aquí.

-No sé- Dije difícilmente después del apretón.

-¿Cómo qué no?- Dijo haciendo más presión.

-solo sé que desperté por aquí cerca- dije pausadamente porque mi pecho estaba siendo brutalmente aplastado.

-No me creas tan estúpida- dijo iracunda a punto de darme un puñetazo, pero fuimos interrumpidos.

-Tiene razón- se escuchó una voz gruesa y poderosa sobre nosotros.


End file.
